Hi Sui
Hi Sui is the Lady of Kei City. She was betrothed to Ga Gyuu by the Hyou family. Appearance Hi Sui is a beautiful girl with long black hair. She wears robes and has her hair braided. Personality Hi Sui is very kind hearted and loved by the people of her city. Hi Sui developed a crush on Shin after he rescued her. History Hi Sui lost her parents at a very young age and being the last member of the Hi family, the Hyou family was able to take control of the city. This caused her to have a sheltered upbringing as she was only able to move within the city walls. Story Sanyou Aftermath Arc While walking through Kei City, she walks in on a boy who almost gets his arm cut of by an angry food seller. She stops that from happening and says such punishment is to much. She continuous to lecture the boy that stealing is no good and proceeds to pay in his stead. She then gets swooped up a Qin captain against her will who says they will be doing fun things until the next day. Only to be accidentally slammed into a wall when the boy punches the captain into the wall. The boy then drags her away when he runs away to avoid further trouble. When they have reached a quiet area she introduces herself to him and the boy in turn introduces himself as Shin and that he will become a Great General. They have a small talk about where Shin comes from and that she is a bird in a cage. They agree to meet up the next day. While walking back home she encounters Hyou Rai, who had been looking for her to inform her she was to wed the Wei general Ga Gyuu, who had joined the Wei forces that were targeting Kei City. This was as a peace offering, so that the city wouldn't be attacked. The next day Shin comes to talk with her, but ends up shouting against her whether this is what she wants as she tries to argue its alright. After a while she gives in and in tears said she doesn't want to mary Ga Gyuu. Shin then promises her to make things alright, as he assumes that Ga Gyuu will attack the Qin soldiers anyway. The next day she is escorted to the Wei forces by a procession. When she arrives at Ga Gyuu's HQ, Ga Gyuu proves Shin's prediction right as he breaks the deal with the Hyou family and attacks the Qin soldiers. Horrified by the fighting she waits until Shin's troops arrive as he promised, only to be surprised he is a 1000-Man Commander of a well known unit. She overhears nearby Wei troops say that Shin was a former slave and servant and she only becomes more amazed about how Shin dealt with circumstances more harsh than her own to reach where he was now. Because such a man was risking his life to help, this caused her to cry again. When Shin killed Ga Gyuu, his troops tried to kill Hi Sui in retribution, only for her to jump over them into the safety of Shin's arms. When the Hi Shin Unit is leaving for their next battle field, Hi Sui is there to see Shin of. She silently thinks to herself she cannot ask him to stay even if that's what would make her even happier. Shin then tells her that the next few battles will most likely be close by so he'll stop by again so they could eat at the food seller's restaurant. She is extremely happy to hear that, and bids him farewell till their reunion. Gallery Manga Trivia * She was introduced in a side story (chapter 250.1). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians